creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Die Polizei, dein Feind und Peiniger
Nach einer wahren Begebenheit Es war 5 Uhr morgens, als das Unheil über mich hinein brach. Ich hatte die ganze Nacht an meinen Li-Ionen-Zellen gearbeitet und um 3 Uhr war mir schließlich der Durchbruch gelungen. Stabiler Betrieb bei einer Leerlaufspannung von nominalen 4.2V und maximal bis zu 4.7V - das war praktisch ein Rekord! Meine neue Mischoxid-Kathode hatte in dieser Hinsicht alle übrigen Kathoden übertroffen. Ich konnte es kaum glauben und war den Tränen nahe als ich diesen Wert auf dem Multimeter sah. Obwohl ich erst 17 Jahre alt war, hatte ich mich mit meinem "Jugend Forscht"-Projekt bis an die Spitze gearbeitet. Ich war überzeugt davon, dass dies der schönste Tag meines Lebens werden würde, an dem all die Anstrengungen, die viele Arbeit, der finanzielle Aufwand, der mein gesamtes Taschengeld und alle Ersparnisse aufgezehrt hatte, endlich gewürdigt werden sollten. Ich war so stolz, so voller Hoffnung, dass meine Träume, die ich zwischenzeitlich für Wahnsinn und Illusion hielt sich doch noch erfüllen würden. Ich lag so unglaublich falsch. Als ich gerade in der Küche saß um mir ein kühles Glas Coca Cola zu gönnen, hörte ich ein merkwürdiges Geräusch. Schritte näherten sich. Meine Eltern waren auf Geschäftsreise und ich war die ganze Woche schon alleine zu Hause, deshalb wusste ich sofort, dass etwas Schlimmes im Gange war. Ich versuchte, mich ruhig zu verhalten, wagte nicht zu schlucken, während die Schritte immer lauter wurden und sich bedrohlich näherten. *Wumms* Die Küchentür wurde von einem dumpfen Schlag aus den Angeln geworfen und hätte um mich ein Haar erschlagen. Mein Colaglas fiel zu Boden, wurde mir mehr von dem Luftzug als von der Tür selbst aus der Hand geschlagen, was auch nicht sonderlich viel Kraft erforderte, weil mein Körper vor Angst völlig erlahmt war. Durch den freigesprengten Türrahmen preschte nun ein halbes Dutzend Polizisten mit Sturmgewehren in der Hand - jawohl es waren keine kleinen Maschinenpistolen, sondern elendig lange, verdammte Sturmgewehre mit Bajonetten drauf! Einer der Polizisten schlug mir mit dem Gewehrkolben brachial ins Gesicht, mein Bewusstsein setzte für einen Augenblick aus und mir wurde schwarz vor Augen. Als ich bei Sinnen war, stand mein Unterkiefer entsetzlich schief und fühlte sich dick und taub an, wie nach einer schweren Zahnoperation. Ich wollte ihn betasten, aber zwei Polizisten kamen auf mich zu gesprungen und drehten mir die Arme auf den Rücken, während die übrigen Männer mich mit ihren Waffen bedrohten. Die beiden vorderen wirkten, als wollten sie mir ihre Bajonette direkt ins Herz rammen. Man hielt mir einen Schrieb unter die Nase auf dem "Durchsuchungsbeschluss" stand. Anscheinend waren sie hier um Beweise dafür zu finden, dass ich gegen das Arzneimittelgesetz verstieß, was ich ziemlich absurd fand, aber das Dokument sah amtlich aus. Unter dem schmatzenden Geräusch, zerrissener Gelenke wurde ich anschließend in mein Labor geschleppt und auf einen Stuhl gesetzt. Dabei bemerkte ich, dass das gesamte Haus voll von diesen Polizisten war. Sie alle hatten merkwürdig hohe Dienstmützen, die fast schon Zylindern ähnelten, als wollten sie etwas Großes darunter verstecken und ihre Reiterstiefel waren trotz der massigen Stahlkappen ungewöhnlich kurz. Sie setzten mich auf einen Stuhl und schütteten mir einen Eimer kaltes Wasser über den Kopf, dann schlugen sie mit Fäusten auf mich ein. »Halt, das reicht jetzt!« bellte einer der Polizisten mit einer blechernen Kommandostimme. »Wir haben das Zeug sichergestellt, aber es fehlt etwas!« schallte es aus der Richtung von meinem Chemikalienschrank herüber. Einer der Polizisten hatte meine gamma-Butyrolacton-Flasche in der Hand. »Für das Elektrolytsystem... Dort in der Versuchszelle...« ich versuchte ihnen zu erklären, wo das übrige GBL abgeblieben war, aber sie wollten nichts davon hören. »Jaja, ich weiß was er damit macht, der Junkie.« sagte einer der Polizisten mit einem maliziösen Grinsen auf den Lippen. »Er spritzt es sich, der miese Junkie...« Dazu muss man wissen, dass GBL in der Tat auch als Rauschgift missbraucht werden kann, aber als ich es kaufte, hatte ich mir darüber kaum Gedanken gemacht, ich fand die Vorstellung abartig, dass jemand einen Stoff trinken würde, der angeblich sogar die Nägel von den Fingern lösen konnte. Auf keinen Fall aber würde jemand auf die Idee kommen, sich dieses aggressive Lösemittel in die Blutbahn zu spritzen. Ich fühlte, wie man mir etwas Spitzes in den Unterarm rammte und eine beängstigend große Menge Flüssigkeit injizierte. Es schmerzte so höllisch, wie man sich den Stich einer faustgroßen Hornisse vorstellen würde. »Na was ist das denn?« fragte einer der Polizisten, der gerade in mein Sichtfeld getreten war. »Das ist ja gar kein Geh-Beh-Ell!« Er hielt mir etwas unter die Nase, das ich voller Entsetzen als mein N-Methyl-Pyrrolidon identifizierte. NMP hat keine narkotisierende Wirkung wie GBL, ist aber ähnlich scharf und deutlich toxischer. Millionen Nadelstiche stachen zuerst auf meinen Arm, dann auf meinen Oberkörper und schließlich auf meinen gesamten Leib ein. Das NMP verteilte sich in der Blutbahn um in jedem einzelnen Blutgefäß seine unerträgliche Wirkung zu entfalten. Eine entsetzliche Übelkeit und Schüttelkrämpfe setzten ein, gefolgt von Ohrensausen. Unter Krämpfen erbrach ich mich und es lief in den Ausschnitt meines Laborkittels. Ich hustete zähen Schleim und spie Galle aus. Als ich vor Ohnmacht zusammen zu brechen drohte, weckten mich Fußtritte - oder sollte ich eher sagen Huftritte, so wie es sich anfühlte? »Nana, Drogenmissbrauch, das ist nicht ganz nice, aber halb so wild, da kommst du im Halsumdrehen wieder heraus.«, höhnte einer der Wachmänner. »Du musst uns nur unsere Fragen beantworten, dann wird alles wieder gut.«, verkündete ein anderer. Die Befragung war völlig widersinnig, ein einziges Desaster. »Wie macht die Kuh?« fragte einer der Polizisten und ahmte eine Kuh nach indem er sich die Finger wie Hörner an die Stirn hielt. Ich glaubte, ich hätte den Verstand verloren. Wäre dies ein Albtraum gewesen, so hätten mich die Schmerzen längst geweckt, das war real. Aber diese Menschen konnten keine Polizisten sein, sie waren Wahnsinnige, Schwerstverbrecher, Serienmörder oder was auch immer, aber definitiv keine Gesetzeshüter. Ich beschloss in meiner Verzweiflung, ihr Spiel mitzuspielen und antwortete mit letzter Kraft: »Muh...« »Geht das nicht lauter?«, grobe Hände in Lederhandschuhen schnürten mir die Luft ab. Ich wollte muhen, aber ich konnte es nicht. Vor einer Stunde hielt ich mich für einen genialen Jungforscher, der die Welt revolutionieren könnte, jetzt konnte ich nicht einmal mehr Tierlaute machen. Schallendes Gelächter erfüllte den Raum, einer protokollierte, ein anderer fuhr mit der Befragung fort. »Na das war zwar nicht deutlich, aber immerhin korrekt.« Nun brachten sie einen Spürhund an einer Kette herein und fragten »Wie macht der Hund?« »Wau!« antwortete ich, aber das war falsch. »Nein er macht FASS!«, schrie der Hundeführer und die Bestie sprang auf mich zu, verbiss sich im Fleisch meines Unterschenkels und ein Regen von Blut besudelte meinen schneeweißen Kittel. Ich war fast schon dankbar als der Bluthund nur mit einem großen Stofffetzen und jeder Menge Fleisch im Maul wieder verschwand, fürchtete ich doch, dass er mich gänzlich zerfleischen würde. Mittlerweile spürte ich kaum mehr etwas, weder den zerschlagenen Unterkiefer noch die vielen Prellungen der Fausthiebe, nicht einmal mehr die Auswirkungen des NMP oder die Fleischwunde an meinem linken Bein. Meine Todesangst unterdrückte jede übrige Empfindung und ich ignorierte das beständig fließende Blut, als die nächste Frage gestellt wurde. »Wie macht Glas?« Ich wusste die Antwort nicht und konnte auch nicht mehr nachdenken. »Keine Ahnung, was soll das alles? Wer seid ihr?« stieß ich matt hervor. »Falsch! Total falsch!« brüllte der Polizist, der an meinem Laborabzug stand. »Es macht KLIRR!« Mit fünf Mann rannten sie durch mein Labor und fegten alle Glasgeräte von den Tischen, aus den Regalen und von der Arbeitsplatte. Sie warfen die empfindlichen Elektroden durch die Luft und zertraten die Messgeräte als wären sie Zigarettenkippen. Ich weinte wie ein kleines Kind. Tränen liefen in Strömen über mein von Grauen entstelltes Gesicht. Ich weiß nicht mehr wie lange ich ihnen dabei zu sah, wie sie alles, das ich mir aufgebaut hatte in einen Trümmerhaufen verwandelten aber irgendwann hörten sie abrupt auf, rannten eilig zur Tür und bildeten ein Spalier. Erst jetzt erkannte ich, wie viele sie waren, denn auf jeder Seite standen mindestens zwei Dutzend Uniformierte mit ihren schweren Waffen. Sie salutierten und ein gewaltiger Mann mit puterroter Haut betrat den Raum. Er trug eine Anwaltsrobe, die so weit offen war, dass man deutlich seinen gewaltig muskulösen Oberkörper sehen konnte. Sie wallte majestätisch, ähnelte gigantischen Schwingen. In seiner linken Hand balancierte der Mann ein riesiges Silbertablett auf dem ein exquisites Stück Sahnetorte geschmackvoll aufgebahrt war. In seiner Rechten hielt er eine winzige, goldene Kuchengabel mit drei Zinken. Während er die Verwüstung begutachtete, naschte er eine Belegkirsche von seinem Tortenschnitz. Die Polizisten schienen ihn zu fürchten, sie liefen geduckt wie ängstliche Hunde durch den Raum. »Habt ihr den Tatort so vorgefunden?«, fragte der Staatsanwalt streng. »Ja, äh nein, äh Sir!« stammelte einer der Männer ratlos. »Was sollen die Leute denn von uns denken, wenn wir hier so einen Saustall hinterlassen? Macht eure Arbeit anstatt die Leute zu terrorisieren.« »Jawohl, Herr Staatsanwalt«, bellten die Polizisten im Chor und verließen den Raum. Der Anwalt trennte ein Stück von seinem Kuchen ab. »Ich entschuldige mich für die schlampige Arbeit meiner Diener.« sagte er mit einer Stimme, die fast erdrückend mächtig war. Dann schmierte er mir das Kuchenstück ins Gesicht und strich es mit seiner Gabel breit. In dieser Geste lag etwas zutiefst Obszönes. Ich war völlig verwirrt und bemerkte erst nach einiger Zeit, dass die Polizisten zurück waren. Bei ihrem Anblick standen mir die Haare zu Berge. Ich weinte nicht, ich flennte jämmerlich, meine Arme sollten hilflos rudern aber sie wollten nicht, sie waren so sehr misshandelt worden, dass sie mir ihren Dient versagten. Vor meinen hilflosen Augen zerrissen die Wachmänner ein Protokoll nach dem anderen, zerschlugen den Tower meines PCs, den sie hereingetragen hatten. Sogar den Backup-Stick, meine externe Festplatte, alle Fachbücher, selbst die aus der Bibliothek, und jeden meiner Journal-Artikel zerstörten sie, alle Aufzeichnungen, alle Modelle und mein Laborjournal. Als ich mit trockener Kehle laut aufschreien wollte, schob der Staatsanwalt mir ein weiteres, großes Stück Torte in den Mund und massierte meinen zerschlagenen Unterkiefer so, dass ich es zerkaute. Es tat nicht mehr weh. Der Scherbenhaufen in mir war größer als der Haufen der zerstörten Kolben und Bechergläser auf dem Boden - was machen da gebrochene Knochen noch aus. Als er fertig war, wollte ich es ausspucken, aber einer seiner Untergebenen hielt mir sein nadelspitzes Bajonett an die Kehle und befahl: »Schluck, was der Herr die gewährt, du undankbare Kanaille!« Die Klinge hätte mich beinahe aufgeschlitzt, als das zerkaute Stück Torte durch meinen Hals rutschte. Die groteske Süße war eine größere Verhöhnung als das Spottgelächter der Polizisten. An dem Tag, von dem ich glaubte, dass er der schönste meines Lebens werden würde, hatten sie alles verwüstet, nichts war mehr übrig von meinem einst wunderschönen Labor, das ich behutsamer pflegte als mich selbst und jeden Tag sorgfältigst aufräumte. Alle katalogisierten und penibel geordneten Chemikalien waren ein Teil des Unrathaufens geworden, den die Männer nun für die Entsorgung zusammenkehrten, alle bis auf das GBL, das sie als Beweisstück fort schleppten. Dann tat ich das, was ich bis heute am meisten bereue: Als er schon im Begriff war zu gehen, fragte ich den Staatsanwalt, warum er das getan hätte. Er kam wieder, beugte sich herab und schob sein Gesicht ganz nah zu meinem hin. Ich konnte seinen kantigen Schädel nur noch verschwommen sehen, aber seine Blicke durchbohrten mich lüstern. Er atmete schwer, sog die den Gestank meines Angstschweißes hemmungslos ein und dann sagte er es mir ins Gesicht, mit einer Stimme, die so fest war, dass niemand an seiner Rechtschaffenheit zweifeln konnte: »Ich bin gekommen um die Unschuldigen zu bestrafen.« Das war im Sommer 2008. Noch heute warte ich auf meinen Gerichtsprozess, ich bekomme gelegentlich Post, dass mein Prozess vertagt würde, man hält mich in der Ungewissheit fest. Seither bin ich nur noch ein Schatten meiner selbst, kann ich mich kaum konzentrieren und selbst das Schreiben dieses Berichts kostet mich viel Kraft. Ich habe die Schule abgebrochen, konnte nicht einmal mehr in Chemie die Klausuren bestehen und meine Freunde haben sich von mir abgewandt, weil sie mich für einen Versager halten. Niemand will mir glauben, manche behaupten sogar, dass ich niemals ein Genie gewesen sei. Meine Eltern blocken jedes Gespräch über dieses Thema ab und ich weiß, dass ich nicht darauf beharren darf, man drohte mir schon damit, mich in die geschlossene Psychiatrie zu schicken. Ich war nicht der einzige, der überfallen wurde, es waren viele hundert, aber keiner will mit mir darüber reden, vermutlich erging es einigen noch schlimmer als mir. Soremann (Diskussion) Kategorie:NSFW Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Mittellang